Russian Guyovitch
Russian Guyovitch is an "Evil Hank" alter ego of Hank Venture on The Venture Bros. Description Russian Guyovitch dresses in an old Fluttering Horde uniform that originally belonged to a young Henchman 21. He wears a fake goatee taken from the 1975 toy doll Hugo: Man of a Thousand Faces. He speaks with a bad imitation of a Russian accent. Origin and History Season 2 Following The Monarch's bachelor party, a group of his Fluttering Horde henchmen went out to The Tenderloin to continue drinking. They encountered bodyguard Brock Samson in a tattoo parlor and successfully ambushed him, then raided the Venture Compound and kidnapped the defenseless Venture family. The Monarch was furious with his henchmen, having recently made a "pinky swear" to his fiancée that he would cease arching Dr. Venture, but he managed to salvage the situation by making his hostages into wedding guests instead, with Dr. Venture serving as The Monarch's best man. Dr. Venture was provided with a suit and tie, while his sons were given old henchman uniforms to wear. Henchman 24 was tasked with the responsibility of looking after Dean Venture while Hank Venture wandered off with Henchman 21, who took Hank to his quarters and showed him his collection of toys and pop cultural ephemera. While playing with 21, Hank discovered that the goatee on one of the toys was removable and placed it on his own face to 21's delight. Hank noted that it made him feel like "Evil Hank" and 21 encouraged him to grow a goatee in real life. At the wedding ceremony Hank checked with his bodyguard, Brock Samson, who had been placed in charge of security and greeting the guests. Brock told Hank he had been assigned a seat next to Sergeant Hatred and his wife, Princess Tinyfeet. Hank gulped in apprehension, remembering that the last time he had encountered the pederastic Sergeant Hatred it ended with him and Dean being touched inappropriately.''I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills'' Hank gingerly took his seat next to the imposing supervillain, meekly asking "You're not gonna 'bad touch' me, are you?" When it became clear that Sergeant Hatred did not recognize him, Hank introduced himself in a bad Russian accent as "Russian Guyovitch". Sergeant Hatred expressed pleasure at meeting him, showing no signs of sexual interest in the teen boy as his focus was on his wife's diminutive feet. To underscore how much he fetishized them, Hatred actually began licking and sucking on Princess Tinyfeet's toes in front of Russian Guyovitch. After The Monarch's wedding ceremony was interrupted by Phantom Limb and an armada of Guild Wasps, Brock Samson organized The Fluttering Horde into a fighting force that could take on the heavily armed helicopters. Brock forbade Hank from joining the fight, but was temporarily fooled by Hank's Russian Guyovitch disguise into letting him join the battle. Hank flew through the Grand Canyon alongside The Monarch's minions, firing an errant shot that knocked over a boulder and eventually took out several Guild troops. Brock and the Fluttering Horde were ultimately successful, with Hank as Russian Guyovitch joining his family and the other survivors in Cremation Creek after Phantom Limb was defeated. Season 7 Hank confessed to his brother Dean that when he takes on a persona--be it Enrico Matassa or The Bat or Russian Guyovitch--something comes over him and he becomes that character.''Arrears in Science'' He wondered if this made him crazy, like James McAvoy's character in the 2016 horror film ''Split''. Dean dismissed the idea of Hank having dissociative identity disorder, thinking it more likely he had an overactive imagination and ADD. Episode Appearances Season 2 *[[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part I)]] *[[Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)|''Showdown at Cremation Creek (Part II)]] Season 7 * ''Arrears in Science'' (mentioned) Trivia * Russian Guyovitch's uniform was first seen worn by The Monarch's Fluttering Horde henchmen in the pilot episode ''The Terrible Secret of Turtle Bay''. * Russian Guyovitch's fake goatee was taken from the 1975 toy doll Hugo: Man of a Thousand Faces. * Henchman 21 says the goatee makes Hank look like the DC Comics superhero Green Arrow. Gallery Russian Guyovitch - Evil Hank.png Russian Guyovitch meets Sergeant Hatred.png Russian Guyovitch creeped out by Sergeant Hatred.png Brock stops Russian Guyovitch.png Brock smokes, Russian Guyovitch waits.png Russian Guyovitch and Brock at door of Cocoon.png Russian Guyovtich freefalling.png Brock saves Russian Guyovitch.png References Category:Male Characters Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:Villains Category:Television supervillains Category:Season 2 Category:Season 7 Category:Venture Family Category:Concepts Category:Hank Venture personas